Are we dating ?
by Teamfreewill-girl
Summary: How Dean and Castiel end up together. Dean try to drop little hints because he doesn't know how to properly say to Cas that he loves him. I'm really Sorry this story is unbetaed and English is not my first langage but I really wanted to try to write this ! If someone want to beta it I would be really grateful !


Dean didn't knew he wasn't good when it comes to expressing his feelings. He didn't even remember the last time he said "I love you" to someone and really meant it. When Charlie told him she loved him he just answer "I know", with Sam we was more the kind of brother who shows love with actions more than with words. But there was Cas'.

The hunter slowly but certainly fell in love with the angel and he had no idea who to tell him he loved him with a different kind of love than the one he feels for Sam. It's wasn't brotherly love anymore. Maybe he truly meant it when he called Cas a brother in the past but now Dean knew he loved Cas in a romantic way. When he realised that he tried to bury his feeling. Cas was a guy – his vessel was a guy to be exact – and he was an Angel. He wouldn't love Dean in return so the hunter tried to forget he was in love. And then it becames too hard for him so Dean started to drop hint hoping Cas would return his love and if he wouldn't at least Dean could still say he was just acting like a close friend not like a lover at all. And then Cas became human. Dean jumped on the occasion and told Sam he will teach Cas "humans stuffs" and his younger brother just raised an eyebrow and smilled like if he knew something.

He starts by taking Cas to the cinema. A chick flick movie. Just the two of them – or at least Dean felt like they were just the two of them – in the dark room. The hunter innocently rubing Cas' hand when the heroine of the movie tought she lost the boy she loved, Dean smiling silently still stroking Cas' hand watching the angel's face when the girl finaly kissed her loved one at the end of the movie. Cas seemed so lost he didn't understand everything and Dean tought his face was the most beautiful thing he had seen in all his life.

Some days after that he took Cas in a restaurant. A fancy one. The two of them wearing classy black suits. Not like the ones Dean and Sam used as fake fed. The hunter order healthy food instead of his usual hamburger – not as if they had hamburgers it that restaurant – and Cas looked quite surprised which made Dean smile like a fool. The angel was smilling everytime he has a taste of something, all the flavors were new for him and for Dean it was kind of cute. When they order their desserts Cas decided to try the blueberry pie and even if Dean really wanted a pie – the strawberry one looks so good – he asked for a chocolate mousse. Castiel tasted his pie and he didn't like it it had lemon in it way too many lemon juice if you asked the angel, which made Dean laugh. The hunter asked the other man if the pie was that bad and Cas just took is fork and feed Dean a piece of the dessert as if it was the most natural thing he could do. The pie was definitely bad so Dean suggest Cas took chocolate mousse too so the angel asked him if it was that good before opening his mouth. Dean understood and he picked his spoon and feed Castiel some of the chocolate mousse.

At the end of the week, on Saturday evening Dean made some popcorns and PB & J and he sat confortably on the couch with Cas watching "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly". After a while the angel lay his head on Dean shoulder and the hunter pulled him closer still watching the movies. None of them saying a word. When the movie finaly end they stood up and decided it was time to get some sleep in their bedrooms in the Bunker. When they was in front of Cas' door, Dean whispered good night before heading toward his own bedroom. Castiel's hand was almost on the door knob before he turned back and looked at Dean.

\- Are we dating cause we did what people do in a date, didn't we ? And if we are is it our third date ? The girl in the movie she said couple kiss at the third date… I guess as we didn't get out of the Bunker it wasn't realy a date was it ?

Dean smilled foolishly before kissing Castiel. Apparently dropping little hint was enough if Castiel seemed ok to be dating him. He even tought they were dating for a few days now… After a long and sweet kiss Dean said good night to his angel before going to his own bedroom.

Nobody knew it but PB & J – with grape jelly – was his favorite food because it was the taste Dean's lips had when they first kissed each other.


End file.
